Worries and Monsters
by Angibugg
Summary: 4 years after phantom pains, everything is going good for Katie and James, and their daughter Amy. But Amy keeps saying she sees a monster outside her room at night. Is there really something there or is it just her immagination. I know dumb title.
1. Chapter 1

please read the following first.

(part 1)Love in the Battelfeild- 2) Phantom Pains- 1

**  
**

James woke up. He had heard something. He often woke up at every little sound that was made during the night. He hadn't ever figured out what had happened to Hibbs, and he was worried that he would come back. Sure it had been four years since he had seen any sign of him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't come back.

"Daddy?"

He sat up in bed and saw a little figure in the door way. It was Amy.

"What're you doin' up?" he asked her as she walked closer to him.

"Mons'er."

"What?" he asked her.

"In my room." she said crawling up on the bed. "Ou'sid. Him look at me/"

She had come in nearly every night for the last month saying that there was a monster outside the window in her room.

"Again Amy?"

"Him gonna eat me."

"There isn't a monster, and it isn't going to ear you."

The little girl eyed where his leg should have been suspiciously. After a few minutes she decided to say something.

"But him eat you leg."

"A monster didn't eat my leg."

"Then why is it gone?" she asked him. "Him eat it, you were sleepin' and don' know."

James sighed heavily. He didn't se how he was going to convince the little girl that there wasn't a monster trying to get in to her room and eat her.

"Trust me a monster didn't eat it. Ask your mom if you don't believe me."

It was obvious that the little girl did not believe a word he was saying. Amy knew a monster had tried to eat her daddy, and if it could eat his leg, it could surely eat all of her.

"Would sleeping with us make you feel better?" he asked her.

Amy nodded curling up in a ball between him and Katie, who woke up when she heard talking.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice sounding tired.

"Mons'er." Amy said. "Him gonna eat me like daddy's leg."

Katie sighed. " There isn't a monster Amy. Remember we looked for him. And a monster didn't eat his leg."

"He only is there at night." She told her."Then why is it gone."

"Because he got hurt really bad. It wasn't a monster, I was there. Tomorrow Im going to clean your room and show you that there isn't a monster."

"But him ou'side!" She decided she believed her about his leg.

"It'll be okay." Katie told her with a little hug. "Just try to get some sleep okay?"

She didnt really have to say anything because when she looked down at her daughter she was already fast asleep.

"What kind of stories have you been telling her?" she asked

"None with monsters."

"Are you sure? She has been coming in here for a month, can you think of anything that would give her nightmares?"

"Katie, Im sure that it is just a phase, nothing to worry about."

"Maby you are right." she said with a yawnas she turnned over and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took so long guys Ive been sick**  
**

**Chapter 2**

"See Amy, there is no monster" Katie told the little girl. She had cleaned her room, especialy everywhere a monster could hide.

"But him not in my room!" She tried to explain to her again. "Him is outside."

"There isn't a monster out side either Amy."

"Uh-huh him come at night and looks in the window."

"It isn't real Amy."

"Yes he is, I saw him."

"Amy, it was your imagination aor a dream. There is no such thing as monsters, I promise. So there isn't one that looks at you and wants to eat you."

"You just haven't saw him."

Katie gave a sigh, she was getting impatient with her daughter.

"I haven't, but you haven't either."

"YES I DID!" Amy said, just as frustrated with her mother as she was with her.

Their argument went on like that for a little bit before Kate realized it was pointless, the little girl would win.

"Daddy will be in here in just a bit, He will tell you that there was nothing outside."

"It not night, the monster not here."

"He would leave foot prints."

"What if he eats him?"

"Amy, the monster wont eat him."

"He could."

She pinched the bridge of her nose for a second. She had never thought being a mom would take this much time and energy. James loved it. Sure she loved the little girl with all her heart, but she didn't think it would be this hard.

"Why don't you go and see if your daddy has found anything." she told the little girl. "I'll get dinner started.

The little girl sighed getting the hint, but she hoped a little bit that he had found something so she could show her the monster was really there.

James was standing outside, looking puzzled at the ground. There were foot prints everywhere, they weren't Katie's or Amy's they were boot prints and too big, and they werent his because well there were two of them, and they were just a little bit to small.

"What'cha lookin' at daddy?" the little girl asked

"Amy, what did the monster look like?" he asked her

"Tall" she said simply

Obviously he wasn't going to get all he wanted to know out of her so easly.

"Okay. Tall and what else."

"He got eyes"

"I guessed that much. Did he look like a person?"

"HE A VAMPIRE!" the little girl shrieked

"No he isn't a vampire Amy."

"He drink my blood."

"Where do you get this stuff?" he asked her

"You." she said simply.

"Lets go inside, I need to talk to your mom."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, I really haven't been feeling well latley, but here is the next chap.

**Chapter 3**

"Footprints? Are you sure they aren't ours?" Katie asked.

Could there really be someone looking in at their daughter at night? It scared her, what kind of pervert would stand outside and look at a four year old threw her window? If they lived in a city, it would be one thing, but they lived basically in the middle of nowhere.

They had sent Amy to the front room to play with her dolls in the doll house she had gotten for her birthday so they could talk and not scare her any more than she already was. They were in the bedroom to make sure she didn't overhear anything.

"Unless you gotta pair of boots that are to big for you somewhere that I aint seen before, they aint ours."

"What about yours?" she asked, she was trying hard to deny the fact that they might belong to someone that they didn't know.

"A little bit too small, and there are two of them."

"Are you sure they aren't yours?"

"Unless there is some fairy who gives me my leg back at night when I don't know, and I go sleep walking, it aint mine." He said a little harshly. "Do you want me to take you out to see them?""

"Okay, sorry I believe you." She sighed. "Maby later."

She sighed, she knew it had been pointless to ask again, but the idea that someone was creeping around the house at night put her on edge. She didn't really want to see them, it would tell her that she couldn't deny it. What were they doing out there? What if they did something to Amy? She didn't know how she would handle it if something ever happened to the little girl.

"I know it scares you." he said suddenly in a gentler tone. "I don't like it either, no one should be out there, but its gonna be okay."

How could he be so sure? He always seemed so sure of everything he ever said or did. She felt him hug her, trying to tell her it would be okay, but she didn't know if she could believe him this time.

"James?"

"Yeah?" He said as he gave her a little smile, he looked down at her and pushed her hair back.

"Lets have her sleep in our room 'til we figure out what's going on." she said, even if he said no, she would have her in here, she didn't want to take any chances.

"Okay, that's fine. She sleeps in here more than in her own room anyways, It wont really be all that much of a change." He said, it made her smile, she had hoped he would say that but hadn't been sure.

"James?"

"Uh-huh Katie?"

"I love you."**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few hours later Katie had brought her bed into their room, along with a few of her most favorite toys that she slept with, which included a white rabbit with long ears and a baby doll, and also some of her clothes which she but in the corner by the bed. 

Once it was in their room, James set it up in the corner by the foot of their bed.

"There you go Amy." Katie said "We got you all set up in our room now. No monsters are in here."

"Thank you, momma and daddy." she said giving Katie a hug and watched James finish putting the bed up.

"Is it better in here?" he asked her when he was done.

"Yeah." she said with a smile. "No mons'ers."

This, she was sure was true, there was a window on the side by their bed, but it was a little higher up, she didn't think the monster could look at her threw that one, she had to stand up on her tippy toes to see out of it.

She felt safe here.

"You don't think they would look in here do you?" Katie asked James after dinner.

"I don't know."

"Why do you think they are looking at her?"

"I don't know." James said again

"Who do-" She was cut off by James

"Stop asking me dammit! I don't know, If I knew I would have done something more about it already!" His words were loud and harsh.

Amy who had been playing once again with her dolls looked up and stared at them in shock and a little bit of fear. She had never heard her daddy sound like that

He knew Amy was watching, he could practically feel her eyes on him.

They had always been so good at not letting her see them fight. He was almost sure this was the first time she had heard them. He took a deep breath.

"Sorry." he muttered

Katie stared at him like Amy was, shocked and a little frightened. She watched as he got up and left the kitchen.

"James what's wrong?" She asked walking into the bedroom after him.

"Nothin'." He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Don't you lie to me."

"I don't know, just stressed I guess."

"Its going to be okay." she told him like he had told her. "It will. Im going to get Amy ready for bed. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah sure Freckles."

She smiled, it had been a while since he had called her that. Maybe thing would be okay,


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

  


It was very late by the time they had been able to get Amy asleep, and even later for Katie to fall asleep her self, but James did not sleep. Thoughts were buzzing around his head like a swarm of angry wasps. Every now and then a coherent thought came, like a bee sting.

Who on earth had been looking in that window?

Why were they?

The only thing he could think of and came with every answer was Hibbs.

Sure he owed the man some money, well a lot of money actually, but it didn't explained why he was standing outside and looking in his little girls window.

What kind of pervert did he have to be to stare at a four year old while she was sleeping for at least a month?

Could it really be his own mistake that had made them all so worried? Could this really be because of him?

He shifted restlessly on the bed and Katie woke up.

"You still awake?" she asked him her voice tired.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothin'"

"You don't stay up all night unless something is wrong James."

"Just thinking'"

"Your not going to tell me what about are you?"

"I think I know who's been standing out there."

This got her attention and she sat up. "Who?"

"Hibbs, they guy I owe the money too."

"But he's gone, surely he didn't come back."

"Who else would it be?" he asked

"I don't know but you should try to get some sleep." she said closing her eyes, she didn't believe that it was Hibbs who had been scaring their daughter.

He waited until he was sure she was asleep and got up and he left. He was going to figure out what was going on, and if it was from his own doing he needed to get it to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

The action is starting to pick up in this chap.

**Chapter 6**

James hobbled out of the house as quietly as he could, trying hard not to wake Katie or Amy as he left. He grabbed the gun on top of the tallest cabinet and walked out, closing the door behind him softly and began to walk around the house, trying to listen for any sign that someone was there.

About half way around the house he heard a noise and he quickened his pace so he could investigate what was making the noise. When he got there he saw a silloet look in his direction and run off into ths shadows in the opposite direction.

"What the hell are you doing at my house!" James yelled in anger as he went after him.

The person just ran not answering, with only provoked more anger from James.

"When I get done with you I swear your dead!" He yelled taking the gun out of his pocket and aimed it at where he had last heard the heavy footsteps and fired, but there was no thud, no sound of pain, he had missed which only caused a torrent of curses to slip from James' mouth.

He listened for a moment but he didn't hear anything but the crickets chirping. He turnned back around and heard someone running towards him.

"JAMES!" he heard Katie scream "Oh my god, you scared me, I heard you yelling, and the gun fire, I thought..." She trailed off and hugged him "What happened?" she asked.

"I caught someone snoopin' around the house." he told her, but I couldn't catch up with him."

"Did you see who it was?" she asked

"No." he said finally giving her a hug back

"Do you think it's the same person who has been here before?" she asked

" 'corse I do. Who else would it be?" he asked

"I don't know, I still don't know why someone would be looking in her window."

"Katie...I think I do."

She looked up at him shocked, he couldn't see her face in the dark, but he knew her expression.

"You know Hibbs, the guy I owe the money too, and came when you had Amy?" he asked

"But why would he be looking at her?"

"I don't even want to think about that." he said.

They could hear Amy start to cry in the house and Katie rushed in to make sure she was okay, but James stayed out side, he was going to be here when he came back.  



	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update and that the chapter sucks, I've just had no insperation. Sorry.

**Chapter 7 **

Once she had gotten Amy to go settle back down and with another story the little girl had gone back to sleep, Katie was free to back outside where James was sitting.

"Are you gonna sit there all night?" she asked him

"Yes." He replied without even looking up.

"Can I ask you why you wont come in.?"

" Im gonna catch 'im Katie." He told her. "And see who he is and why he's sneaking around."

"So you seriously think he is going to come back?"

"Im gonna be waitin' for him if he doses."

"Then Im going to stay with you." She told him sitting next to him.

"Don't do that, what if Amy wakes up and no one is there?"

"Than why don't you come back inside?" she asked. She was just as worried about the mysterious person that was lurking around, but she doubted he would come back to night.

"I aint lettin' him get away when he comes." He said simply as he leaned against the railing of the porch.

"James all your going to catch out here tonight is a cold. You cant even see anything out here, it's the middle of the night."

"I can see just fine." He shot back wishing she would go back inside, he loved the woman to death but she could grind his last nerve when she wanted to.

" At least let me get you a blanket if you wont come in." she said knowing it would be useless to continue this argument. She went in the house and picked up a few blankets and putting them over his shoulders.

"Thank you." he said finally looking up at her with a smile trying to reassure her that he was fine.

"Just come in sometime tonight, ok?"

"I will." He promised.

She gave him a small smile and with that she walked back to the house. She got back in bed and fell asleep. When the first rays of sun hit her face she woke up and noticed that James wasn't in bed. She got up and went outside but he wasn't there.

"James?" she called waiting for an answer but on didn't come. Maybe he was just still sleeping.

"JAMES!" She yelled out as she started to walk around the house looking for some sign of him but she couldn't find one.

"COME ON JAMES!" She yelled as loud as she could but all theat replied was the chirping of the birds. She walked back around to the door and looked down at the ground. That's when she noticed the blood.


End file.
